


[podfic of] Anchor Me

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betazoid, Empathy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Kirk is part Betazoid, he doesn't advertise it because it doesn't define him, but after feeling the terror and the psychic scream from the destruction of Vulcan he starts to break down. He can't block anything anymore and it almost kills him. Spock intervenes.





	[podfic of] Anchor Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anchor Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293147) by [synia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synia/pseuds/synia). 

** **

**Title:** Anchor me

**Fandom:** Star Trek: AOS

**Pairing:** Kirk/Spock

**Author:** Isynia

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Beta Listener: **GodOfLaundreyBaskets

**Time:** 01:34:05

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/anchor%20me%20complete.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
